


Three's A Crowd

by sweet_arsenic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rebel Matt Holt, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Size Queen Keith, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Rolo, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language, rebel fire, top Matt holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_arsenic/pseuds/sweet_arsenic
Summary: Matt sneaks out. He doesn't expect to find Keith and Rolo fooling around in some abandoned warehouse.And hedefinitelydoes not expect their invitation to join them.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what timeline this takes place in, I just wanted to write some Katt smut let me be

It was supposed to be a night all to himself. He would sneak out, grab a bite from the kitchens, maybe buy something that passed for beer in the planet’s markets, and then wind down by drinking himself to sleep while watching the stars.

The place looked like a wreck after the festival. After Voltron, the Blade, and the rebellion forces saved the planet from Galra slavery, they threw a giant party to celebrate. Unfortunately, that meant leaving the whole planet basically thrashed following the aftermath of both a battle _and_ a celebration.

He was nearly out of the barracks when he heard a noise from one of the sheds. It shouldn’t have interested him much, but then he heard a familiar voice.

“Quiet, kitten,” Rolo said in a hushed voice. It was followed by a laughter that was _definitely_ not his.

Okay, so _that_ was not any of his business. He knew Rolo took girls from the planets to the rebel camps sometimes to fool around, and he wasn’t really against that (he had his share of wanting to impress local girls with some behind-the-scenes rebellion stuff, but he never really got farther than some light kisses and groping).

And he was planning to just skidaddle outta there ASAP because he didn’t really want to know what they were doing or were about to do (not that he couldn’t take a guess). He was planning to leave, until he heard the other voice speak up.

“Or what, you’ll punish me?”

 _Holy fuck_ , it was Keith. And that meant things were going to get a million times more complicated.

“Just c’mere, kitten. Let me give you what you want.” Rolo had a seductive tone on, and that wasn’t for Matt’s ears but he couldn’t help but falter in his steps and listen anyway.

What followed were definitely kissing sounds, loud and wet, as if they didn’t really care all that much about getting caught. But then again, they probably didn’t expect anyone to be out here like Matt was.

He was distracted when Keith let out a soft moan into the kiss, and he reddened at the thought that he now knew what Keith’s moans sounded like. And it was addicting.

Okay, so maybe it was time to revisit his old potential-crush-but-he-wasn’t-so-sure on Keith Kogane.

It started back in their Garrison days when he kept noticing just how goddamned pretty his underclassman was. Well, yeah, Keith was still rough on the edges and barely smiled at anyone aside from him and Shiro, but he was also super pretty, which got Matt into a sexuality crisis more than once.

Then he came back older and stronger and much more handsome after Voltron and Matt couldn’t help but _really_ go into a full blown crisis.

“Strip for me, baby,” Rolo said in a gruff voice. Slapping what sounded like Keith’s ass (this was definitely no-turning-back territory now).

Okay, now, _now_ , he was definitely planning to leave. He had his fun, awakened a part of himself that he probably should think about more later, and witnessed his two close friends making out and possibly more in an abandoned shed. It was okay, he was about to go anyway. But then his foot slipped when he was skirting away and oh god he landed on his butt louder than he expected. “Shit!”

Suddenly there was a knife to his throat and a gun to his head. Keith fixed him with a hard glare before turning soft and concerned. “Matt?”

“What are you doing here?” Rolo asked, offering him a hand. He tried not to stare at both of their bare chests.

“I was- um. I was, well, this is a funny story. But I was,” Matt stuttered nervously, eyes darting from the floor to their own incredulous eyes staring back at him. “Just leaving.”

“What?” Keith tilted his head to the side cutely, but all Matt did was get up and get ready to leave. Now was not the time to think about things Keith Kogane did cutely, all he really should focus on is how to get out of there as soon as possible.

“You were watching us,” Rolo deduced, eyes widening. Keith looked at him in shock, his mouth dropping open.

_No point lying now, Holt._

Matt nodded in defeat, and shrugged his shoulders. “At first I was just curious about who Rolo brought here. Then I heard it was Keith and I kinda…”

“You kinda what?” Keith didn’t look angry or ashamed at all, instead he looked… hopeful?

“Nothing, nevermind. I need to go. Now.”

Keith’s shoulders slumped and he looked at Rolo pleadingly. Something passed between and a playful grin stretched across Keith’s face. “Or you can stay,”

“Uh, what?” Matt asked, clearly still not getting it.

“We’re saying — we got caught,” Rolo held up two of his hands, “And now, we wouldn’t mind an extra hand.”

“Wha-?”

Keith nearly slapped a hand on his mouth to shut him up. “We want to have sex with you. Please?”

His big purple eyes were shining and staring up at him so intently, he almost said yes.

“But I’m not interested in…”

 _Boys_.

Because he wasn’t… right? He was straight. As straight as a noodle. Okay, bad example, noodles get soggy after getting wet — _really_ bad example.

It almost seemed as if Keith was about to protest, when Rolo wrapped two arms around him from behind and kissed his bare neck.

“Suit yourself.” Rolo shrugged. And Matt didn't know whether or not to feel proud of himself for restraining. “But you can stay and watch. Tell us if you change your mind then.”

Keith’s frown disappeared and his eyes lit up at the thought. With a smirk and turned over to Rolo was gave him a deep kiss. Matt watched as Keith plunged his tongue into Rolo’s mouth and Rolo tipped Keith’s head back. ”That’s it, kitten.” Rolo smiled, letting out a breathy moan as they broke the kiss. And it shouldn't have been attractive, but it was. Rolo had this go-with-the-flow attitude about him, a silent (forgive the pun) rebel. He was smooth and cool and everything Matt  wasn't — it shouldn't have been as hot as it was.

And Keith. Keith was an entirely different story. Keith was his underclassman. Keith was practically his _brother_. Keith was…

He saw Rolo lick a long strip up Keith's throat.

Aw, fuck it.

He snuck out, he might as well get get a good fuck out of it too.

“Fine, I'll join you.” He stood on shaky legs and watched as Keith and Rolo stopped whatever they were doing to eye him. Keith's pupils zeroed in on him like a hunter, but Rolo stopped him. “Easy, tiger. Let's see what you got, Holt.”

With shaky hands, he took off his shirt and then walked over to Keith, who was looking at him with wide, expecting eyes. His face was flushed from kissing Rolo and his hair was already a mess. He looked beautiful. “Here,” Keith insisted, tugging on his pants, “Let me help you.”

He bit the zipper with his teeth (in a way that made Matt's knees buckle) and pulled it down. All the while maintaining eye contact with him. Once that was over with, he pushed Matt’s pants down along with his underwear and greedily eyed his growing erection. “I always knew you were big, Matt.” His eyes twinkled as he said it.

 _Jesus_ , Keith better stop saying shit like that or else he might just blow his load right then and there. “You’re going to be the death of me someday, Kogane,” He said instead.

He doesn’t get much words in after that, because Keith is coming in hot and swallowing him down all in one go. “Holy _fuck_!” he curses loudly. Possibly too loud, but Rolo and Keith don’t seem to mind. Not that he can think much else outside of the wet, tight heat around him. It felt like heaven.

Keith expertly pulled out like it was nothing and sucked the head of his dick, making sure to give it plenty of attention to make Matt’s knees buckle. Then he was deepthroating him again and again, making use of his hands in places he couldn’t reach. When one hand caught Matt’s, he looked down in confusion.

“What?”

Keith tugged on his hand, bringing it to his raven locks. “He wants you to take control,” Rolo provided helpfully. “Go ahead, do it.”

_I can’t believe I’m finally doing this._

Matt’s movements were stuttered as he gripped Keith’s hair and began shallowly thrusting inside the tight heat of his throat. Before long, he was already plunging his cock deep into Keith’s throat while the Galra just sat there and took it, moaning and whining around the length in his mouth occasionally. Matt groaned as he felt his cock hit the back of Keith’s throat from time to time. By the time he was close to cumming, the man below him had saliva dripping down his chin and eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Gonna- ah, cum!” He warned. Not a second later, he was pulling out and releasing all over Keith’s face while the man opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue like a pornstar.

Once he was done, Keith closed his mouth and swallowed, mouth soon stretching into a smile. “Delicious,” he said with a sultry smile, never once breaking eye contact with Matt.

“Now, for the real fun.” Rolo broke the silence, fumbling with his pants, which piqued Matt’s interest.

It didn't do him any good to pretend he wasn't the least bit curious of... what went on down there with Rolo. He couldn't help it, it was the nerdy side of him talking. Thinking. Ah whatever.

So when Keith pulled down Rolo’s pants and took out a long tentacle-like dick, Matt didn't even pretend to not be interested and mildly shocked. He even suppressed the idea of making a joke or two about how Japanese anime fans would have a field day with that.

“That's… wow,” he said instead. Which probably was the right answer because it made Keith break his seductive spell and giggle. Which was… something. He definitely wanted to hear Keith giggle more.

“Yeah, a perk of being Xlanderian,” Rolo joked, winking at him and sending his spirits ten feet high, “your partners always leave satisfied.”

Matt reddened at that, wondering how many aliens exactly Rolo had slept with. Well, he had a pretty solid record as well, with three in the last… well, three in his entire life record. But three was a pretty okay number in his opinion.

The only problem was that none of them were, well, boys (for the lack of a better term, Keith and Rolo’s alien biologies was hardly a topic he wanted to discuss at the moment). And he's never really thought about being gay or whatever until Keith and Rolo came along.

“This is… um-” he stuttered, “I should probably tell you that this is my first time.”

Keith's eyes widened comically. “Ever?” he whispered, for some reason, like it was was a secret between them.

“No! Not that. Just… with a boy. Boys.”

“Oh,” Keith’s eyes lit up dangerously. He abandoned Rolo with a lingering touch on his bare chest, then crawled on over to Matt.

“I mean, it’s not like I don’t know how it works. I’ve seen porn, plenty of porn. Not because I’m gay, I was just curious. But now I’m here, I guess. Does that mean I’m gay?” Matt rambled, failing to notice Keith until their noses were literally inches away, “Uh… what are you doing?”

“Getting you to finally shut up, Holt.” Then he kissed him, slow and deep, as if his life depended on it. Keith tilted his head to get a better angle and Matt groaned into the kiss. Keith was gentle with him, as if he was taking into account that this might _also_ be his first time kissing a boy. And it was, but Keith was such a good kisser he almost forgot that entirely.

The kiss was slow and sensual, like a dance. Like Keith was this exotic performer that lured men to him with his alluring dances. Bad analogy, but you get it. He wanted to do this forever.

When they parted for a breath, he gasped and said, “I should’ve done that ages ago.”

“Yeah.” Keith just grinned. “You should’ve.”

Then Rolo gripped his hair (okay, he did _not_ know he was into that) and turned his face towards him.

Rolo’s kisses were harsh but giving. He was not shy at all, and already Matt felt the tongue poking his closed lips (he happily obliged). Matt let him in he proceeded to push his tongue deep into Matt’s mouth, he felt arms around him, enclosing him, encasing him in fervent energy. That’s what kissing Rolo was like — pure energy.

When they parted, he almost whined. But he controlled himself. No use showing Keith and Rolo just how desperate he was.

“Let’s get down to business,” Rolo said in a low voice, as if the kissing riled him up a bit too much too. He turned to Keith, who was making heart-eyes at them after their makeout session, and scooped him up, laying him on the ground gently.

“To defeat the Huns,” he replied.

“What?”

“Forget it.”

But Keith laughed, so at least his joke landed with _someone_.

Rolo slowly undid Keith's pants and threw them aside, leaving the half Galra completely naked from head to toe. And wow, all he could think as he raked in the pale, unblemished skin was _pretty, pretty, pretty_. Keith must've caught him staring at him, because he was pulling Matt by the arm to come closer.

Rolo grinded on Keith's wet cunt. “God, please. I want it already, Rolo,” Keith moaned.

Rolo just shook his head, gesturing to Matt. “Not until Matt here stretches you open for me, baby.”

Matt pointed at himself. “Me?” He asked in a high-pitched voice. Rolo nodded and took his hand, bringing it to his mouth and wow okay now he was licking it.

“There, now stretch him.”

“O-okay.” He reached out with shaky hands until his fingers touched Keith's lower lips. They both shuddered at the contact. Matt experimentally dragged a finger up Keith's pussy and caused the smaller man to yelp in shock. He stopped at his clit, massaging it until Keith was leaking into the floor. Then he trailed down until he was entering Keith's hole, and damn was it wet, and tight, and utterly perfect. One finger turned into two then three until he was scissoring Keith open. “Let me- let me try something…” Matt said, leaning down.

With one quick swipe, he licked Keith's cunt from bottom to top. Instantly, a loud gasp was heard from above while strong hands gripped his long hair. “D-do that again please,” Keith whispered.

Matt did as told and continued licking Keith's pussy, causing him to writhe and moan. Experimentally, he pressed his tongue into Keith's hole and then inserted as much as he could inside. Unexpectedly, Keith screamed and tipped his head back, the muscles in his cunt clenching deliciously as more slick leaked out from him.

Matt emerged satisfied and feeling like a new man.

_I just ate Keith Kogane out. I am living the dream._

“Done, he's all prepped and ready to go.” Rolo just gave him a satisfied smirk. And it was then he noticed that he had taken his own dick in his hand and was busy jerking it off to Matt eating Keith out.

He approached Keith and hefted his legs up to his shoulders. Keith let out a delicious gasp as Rolo entered him bit by bit. It wasn't until he bottomed out, skin flush against Keith's, that he rolled his hips, causing the half Galra to let out a broken moan. Matt's mouth hung open, and he wasn’t even shy about it. He could imagine that long tentacle spearing him open, causing him to writhe like a cheap whore because he just couldn’t help it. Maybe that was an experiment for another day.

“Fuck, kitten,” Rolo cursed, rolling his hips once more. “You're still so tight for me.”

Then, without any preamble, he pulled out and thrust back in so hard and so fast that Keith was pushed across the floor. “Hah! G-god, don't stop!” Keith moaned, pushing his head back and baring his neck as he closed his eyes in pure bliss.

And Rolo didn't. He continued fucking into Keith hard and fast like his life depended on it. One hand clutched Keith's hips while the other rubbed his clit raw, until it was swollen and engorged.

“W-wait!” Keith protested. Rolo stopped his movements immediately. “I want… both of you. Both of you inside me.”

Both their mouths hung open. “You.. sure, kitten?”

“I am. _Please_.”

That’s where he ended up where he was: Holding his dick up for Keith as the smaller man slowly sunk into both of them.

Matt's eyes widened as he watched Keith's cunt swallow up both of their cocks, stretching to unbelievable limits. “Fuck! I love this. I love the feeling of two dicks stretching me.” Keith moaned loudly and rolled his hips down the two cocks. “Fuck me _now_.”

Rolo did as told, holding Keith's hips down and practically bouncing him on his cock. Matt shivered at the feeling of intense friction against his cock, not to mention  Keith's cunt wrapped around his junk like a glove. He decided it was act now, think later and followed Rolo’s movements.

He held Keith arms down and fucked into him, loving the way the delicious heat clung to his skin. Keith was moaning, screaming now as they both fucked him at the same time. Rubbing his pussy while tears from over sensitivity leaked from his eyes.

“God, Keith, you feel amazing,” Matt groaned, loving the intense tightness that instantly surrounded his cock. He fucked into him slowly, dragging out each movement to make sure he got the most out of it. Keith fell towards him, needy hands holding unto his straining arms. “Faster, Matt,” he whined, wiggling his hips. “Please, I can take it.”

“Here.” Rolo offered, pushing Matt and Keith down so that Matt was on the ground with Keith on top of him and Rolo behind Keith. “Let him do the work, he likes it anyway.”

Keith smirked and leaned down, kissing Matt hotly. “Fast or slow, babe?” he asked once they parted.

Matt contemplated and, feeling a little daring, slapped Keith’s round ass. He returned the smug look. “Go as fast as you like, Kogane.”

Keith turned red at that and happily obliged. With one swift movement, he lifted himself up and plunged back down on Matt’s cock, all the while Rolo was fucking him from behind. Keith moaned and upped his pace, riding Matt like a dying man. Until all Matt could hear was the sound of skin slapping skin. And all he could feel was the slick feeling of Keith’s pussy swallowing him whole.

“Y-you feel so good.” Keith shuddered, clawing at Matt’s defined chest (he could brag a little, he’s done a lot of training to earn that, after all).

“That’s it, baby. Take me hard and fast,” Rolo groaned from behind, holding unto Keith’s hips and thrusting into him powerfully. Keith’s whines got louder and higher, soon he was letting out little, desperate huffs of breath with every thrust. Every movement.

It wasn’t until Matt slid a hand down and found Keith’s pussy, playing with it again, that he arched his back and let out a scream. Keith dug his nails into Matt’s chest as he squirted clear liquid from his cunt.

And the sight of Keith horribly debauched and ruined did it for him. His hair was sticking on his face, his muscles taut from the overwhelming sensation of orgasm, and his eyes shut tight as his mouth hung open, delivering the sexiest moan Matt has ever heard. Matt groaned and tossed his head back, clenching his hands around Keith waist. He thrusted upwards one final time, causing Keith to squeak adorably, before pulling out and cumming all over Keith’s cunt and his own stomach.

Rolo was the last to finish. He bit into Keith’s shoulder and thrusted one final time before pulling out and releasing on the Galra’s lower back and ass.

Once his work was done, Keith’s shaky arms gave out and he collapsed into Matt, not minding the stickiness in their stomach at all.

For a while, all he heard was panting as he closed his eyes in post-coital bliss. Hesitantly, he lifted a hand and slung in protectively over Keith’s waist as they lied down and enjoyed the moment. He _was_ going to take his hands away — this was supposed to mean nothing after all, and he didn’t even know if Keith appreciated the action or not — but the smaller man just hummed in satisfaction and let himself be held by Matt. Which, okay, Matt took as a sign not to move.

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.” Rolo announced after a few minutes, lifting Keith easily and lying him down properly. Rolo tossed a rag at Matt to clean himself, but he didn’t really have much to do except wipe off the cum on his stomach. Matt handed the rag back to Rolo, who worked on cleaning Keith.

He found it oddly domestic. As domestic as post-threesome sex goes. For once, Rolo was gentle with Keith, wiping him dry and making sure he was comfortable on the ground. Matt awkwardly stood and started collecting their clothes from various parts of the floor. Then he scooted to where they were having a moment and gently dropped the folded pile of clothes in front of the two. A tiny, itty bitty part of him wondered what it felt like. To be the one brushing Keith’s hair out of his face and the one whispering soft thank you’s to Rolo’s ears. But he supposed that wasn’t his part to play. This was a one-time thing, after all.

Once he was done, he lifted Keith effortlessly in his arms. Keith happily sighed in Rolo’s arms, snuggling into his shirt. Matt blushed at the sight, finding it oddly adorable. “Where will you take him?”

“To his room, I have the keys.” The white-haired alien shrugged. “Don’t worry,” he winked before turning his back to him and beginning to walk away “you can visit him anytime too.”

“Just one more thing.” Matt interjected before Rolo could walk away from the shed.

“Go for it.”

“What exactly are you guys?” Matt asked warily, looking back and forth between a sleeping Keith and a perplexed Rolo. “I mean, is he your boyfriend?”

“We aren’t anything.” Rolo shrugged. “And you don’t have to be either. It’s all just sex.”

“All just sex,” he repeated, scratching his head. Rolo gave him a curt nod and headed on his way again. “I’ll see you next time, Holt. Maybe you can join us again.”

So he walked back to the compound, tired, sleepy, and more than a little confused. But he was satisfied at least. He fucked his old-time crush and decided maybe he wasn’t ready for a relationship yet. After all, they could just keep doing this.

 _It’s all just sex_ , he thought as he was engulfed with the scent of Keith and Rolo as he lied on his bed that night. _Just sex_.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea has been stuck in my head since April and I can't believe I finally got to write it out. I've always been a sucker for Katt and Roleith (if that's the name for it), so I decided to write a threesome fic for them because why not?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. If you did, comments, kudos, and bookmarks and genuinely appreciated! Please also drop by my Ko-fi and Patreon (link in my Tumblr) or to my vld blog right [here](https://omegakeith.tumblr.com/) to spread a little love!


End file.
